


Everything Is Red: First year at Hogwarts!

by Ravenclaw_Potato



Series: Everything Is Red [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I just write this to understand more about my ocs, I write this instead of writing my book, My First Fanfic, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, i have Failed, sorry - Freeform, this is probably shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Potato/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Potato
Summary: After the battle of hogwarts Lucas Red finally got his hogwarts letter at the age of eleven. What started from discovering his family's blood escalates to discovering a cult?
Series: Everything Is Red [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923499





	Everything Is Red: First year at Hogwarts!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's trash. English isn't my first language so I might misspelled a bit. I write this to help me find ideas for my book I've been trying to write. Wish me luck.

The smell of coffee filled my room. Yeah I may be an eleven year old kid but that won’t stop me from drinking this coffee. I pour the liquid into my mug and began to chug it down. My cat purred beside me “alright Beastie I’ll give you your milk”.

Today seems like a good day to just lay around in bed all day and read my new fantasy novel. As I was about to go get my book suddenly an owl came to my window. Beastie hissed at it but I quickly shooed her away.

This was odd considering that I’m sure that no one here have an owl. I moved closer to the bird an saw that it have a letter attached to it’s claw. I untied it and examine the letter, “Lucas Red”. Seeing my name etched on the paper make me feel mixed emotions but I opened it in the end. My eyes widen in surprise, is this real? Just before the shock settle down suddenly there was a knock at my door. 

I opened it and outside stood an old woman with her hair pulled to a bun sporting a rich green robe. “What can I help you miss” I asked her in the most polite way I could manage. Adults can be dangerous so it’s never too much to be polite. “Mister Red I am Minerva McGonagall, headmisstress of the Hogwarts shool of witchcraft and wizardry” she said “and what is your problem here?” she smiled at me “I am here to pick you up for school” she said. It’s kind of shady but what am I going to lose anyway? I live alone so this might be alright.

I let her in and settle her in the livingroom while I make them some coffee. Living alone as an eleven year old you might think that my house would be a disaster but that’s not true. My parents left me enough money to feed me and eight other kids probably. 

I gave her a cup of coffee before settling on the seat across from her with my second cup of coffee. “So Mister Red have you read the letter the owl brought you” she asked me “yes I have, now what do you mean by Witchcraft and wizardry?” I asked her. She kept her poker face as she keeps going “Mister Red do you know anything about your ancestors? Or maybe your parents?” she asked me “no, not that I remember” it’s true, for all my live I was raised by a maid, just last year she passed away. She nodded with understanding and continue “your parents, Arnold and Felicia Red were some of the greatest witch and wizard alive” she told me “so what are you implying here miss?” I said as I tried to keep my words and tone as clever as possible “you are a pureblood dear”.

Now I know nothing about blood but I know that this is getting to a weird direction “excuse me?”. She smiled softly “wizards have this blood system, it’s sort of like a rank. You, Lucas is a pureblood because both of your parents are wizards with no muggle in their family tree” she said “what’s a muggle? And what happens if a muggle and a witch got together?” I asked her. She looked at me fondly, she reminds me of the grandma in my neighbourhood. “A muggle is what you’d call a normal human. If a pureblood got together with a muggle then their child would be a half blood. But sometimes a muggle couple could have a wizard child then they would be a muggleborn” she explained.

"Two questions. One, why am I here, two, how do I know this is real?" I asked her. "Well I admit I don't know why your parents didn't give you to their sibling and such but from what I heard they have always been a shady family" I raised my eyebrow, shady "they said that they always show dislike to anyone really so it's a bit odd to put you in a muggle enviorment" she said. "So basically you mean that they may or may not lived in an isolated place?" I asked her "Maybe, but their family did declared that they're dead" she continued feeling more and more unsure of herself "so you're basically telling me that they could just be livin' out there but you guys decides to believe some press saying shit like that!?" I half shouted at her. It's a miracle if this wizarding world survived with people as such "well now that you said it they might be living in an isolated space" she murmured "so why did they leave me then?" I asked "I don't know" she asked. She's still looked shocked, honestly what kind of person would be stupid enough to believe this. But I need to get composed, I can't let people ( by that I mean anyone who is higher up than me) think that I'm an emotional person. I sighed, if the wizarding world is real I hope I could see my parents. 

I sank down to my seat “ So how do I know that this is real?” I asked her. She whipped out what it seems to be a wand and flicked it while whispering a word that I don’t know. Suddenly her mug that was on the table levitates. My eyes widen in surprise “oh wow I guess it is true then”. She flashed me a playful smile “school starts in three days so better pack your bags” she told me. I was still not convinced so I decided to ask her more "say, if I may ask is there any other spells you could show me? Just for curiosity." I asked her. With a flick and a swish the mug turns into a duck "now would you pack your bags?" she asked me "but first turn my mug back" she did so and looked at me expectedly "I'll see you outside then". I was about to go when she said something again "and do bring your cat if you want" I smiled, this will be interesting.

I bolted to my room searching for my bags. I filled it one up with as much pants and shirt as I possibly can and the second one with my underwear and other stuff (books, pens, etc) and I also bring a handbag full of my cat's needs. I got out of the house and locked my door, finally my lonely days are over. Minerva is already waiting for me outside “hold on, you might feel a little queasy” so I hold on to her robe tightly and with a blink of an eye we arrived at possibly the most magical place I’ve ever seen.


End file.
